


Spending Time With You

by liquid_isolation



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_isolation/pseuds/liquid_isolation
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Spending Time With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskylatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskylatte/gifts).




End file.
